Kingdom Hearts and the Twilight Keyblader
by Angelic Cruxis
Summary: Sora and the gang stumble upon a Keyblader who just may be even more special than Sora himself. She has a power than may equalize the power of darkness and light for all eternity! They must keep her away from the darkness, she may be the last hope. SoraOC
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts and the Twilight Keyblader

By: ME

Angelic Cruxis

* * *

Chapter 1

Auralei

The setting sun captured the true beauty of Twilight Town. At least, that's what Olette felt. She was about 16 with brown hair and green wearing a orange tank top shirt with flowers on it and white caprice and tennis shoes. She and her friends were gathered in the special hangout in the back alley there, and she was ashamed of missing that sunset.

"Come on, guys!" Olette whined. "I really want to see that sunset!"

Hayner, a 16 year old blonde haired boy with brown eyes wearing a camouflage vest over a black tank top with green jean pants and tennis shoes, retaliated her. "We see the sunset every night perfectly from here. Besides if we did manage to make it to the hill, it would probably be too late." he folded his arms and stood up from the old couch that was there.

"Quit being pessimistic, Hayner!" Pence ordered. Pence was about 16, too, and he had black hair and green eyes and wore a red/white hair band along with a red and white shirt and blue jeans and tennis shoes, too. "I think it's a great idea!" He also got off of the couch and looked at Olette.

"Okay that's two for the cause. What do you think, Auralei?" Olette asked.

Auralei was 16 and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was sitting in the corner, between the couch and the wall. And she wore baggy black-pants that unzipped to different lengths, 4 lengths exactly (shorts, above-the-knee, caprice, and then pants), except the top zipper on the left leg was stuck so it was unzipped halfway. Then she wore a short, hooded, long sleeved jacket that also had zippers to adjust to the 4 lengths (No sleeves, short sleeves, three-quarter sleeves, and long sleeves). Under that she wore a white halter top shirt. On her feet she wore some gray and black tennis shoes, around her neck was a chain and upon it was a crown charm, and upon her hands were thin, black, finger-less gloves. She was staring at the ground and didn't answer Olette.

"Aura!" Olette got her attention.

Aura looked as if she had just been startled awake. "Oh, huh?"

"Do you want to go see the sunset?" Pence asked her. Olette looked at her intently and from the hind both of them Hayner was crossing both of his hands in front of his neck trying to give her the hint to say no.

Auralei looked at the pleading look in Olette's eyes. "Sure, I guess so." She said and in the background Hayner slapped his forehead.

Then Olette turned around to Hayner with a smile on her face. "Hah, 3 to 1, so that means we are going!" She stated then she turned around and headed out of the alley with Pence. Then she added behind her, "Meet you at the train station. The train doesn't wait for anyone!" Then they were gone.

Hayner walked over and offered his hand to Auralei. "You obviously didn't get the hint did you?" He asked.

"I guess I wasn't really inside my own head. Besides Olette was all happy and I didn't want to make her sad and besides you're always depressed or mad at someone." Auralei said taking his hand and was being hauled off of the floor.

"True." Hayner said put his hand up to his chin and smiled. "But we better get going to the train station before Olette gets mad at us now."

Auralei smiled back at him. "Okay." Then they both headed to the train station.

They came to the steps of the building in fits struggling for air. There was Olette and Pence waiting.

"There you are!" Olette said. "We've already have your tickets and the trains about to leave let's go!" She yelled and ran into the station gesturing the others after her.

The car to Sunset Square was empty, except for them. There were two on each side of the small car Pence and Auralei on one side with Hayner across from her sitting next to Olette. They were talking about something but Auralei didn't care, she was trying to remember her past that had been a blur, the first memory she remember of her life was washing up on Twilights Town's beach when she was 9. She couldn't remember anything before that. But she knew it had to deal with darkness and chaos. But it didn't matter anymore, she had friends and a good life.

Auralei was drifting off in her own thoughts when she was brought back to the train car when Hayner punched her knee.

"Hey," He said. "If were having to see this sunset I need the company of a sane person, so don't you go getting spacey on me."

Auralei smiled at Hayner and everyone else and the rest of the time she sat in silence listening to their conversation.

The train finally pulled at the train station and they all ran through the town and to the hill.

"Ahhh!" Pence whined. "We missed the sunset."

Olette thought with her arms crossed then Auralei came up with the answer.

"We can watch the moonrise!" She stated.

They all seemed to agree to that idea. So they all sat there on the edge of the hill, overlooking the train tracks, watching the sky darken and one by one as the stars came out, and finally the moon rise.

"Oooooooooh! That is so pretty!" Olette said looking up at the full moon near the center of the sky.

"Well," Hayner started getting up, stretching. "Obviously, it getting late, so I suggest we better go." Then he waited as Pence and Olette got up too.

"I agree with Hayner this time." Pence said. "We should go now."

"Yeah." said Olette. "I've had my fun." She stated.

Hayner went and stood over Auralei who was on her back looking at the moon. "Are you coming?" He asked her.

Auralei shook her head. "Sure, I'll catch up in a couple minutes."

"Okay." Aura heard Olette said and they all left her there on the hill.

She laid there for what seem like an eternity, staring at the moon on the black canvas of the sky.

Then suddenly in a far off distance she heard screams. Auralei blink and now above her face was she thought looked like a large black ant. She didn't panic for she knew that whatever it was could've hurt her. Auralei just lay there and felt a dark presence from the creature and felt that same feeling multiply around her and the screaming in the background seemed more frequent.

Then a very powerful presence engulfed that dark presence around her and dissipated it.

Only then did she dare open her eyes. In front of her stood a 16 year old boy with spiky brown hair. He wore a black jacket with short sleeves, trimmed in white which had shoulder pads that was connected with a piece of yellow material. Underneath he wore a navy blue shirt with a large, red pocket that was disconnected from his black caprice/shorts (that were kinda poofy) by a blue belt. on his hips he wore these red and black satchels that were held there by yellow belts. He wore yellow and black shoes. He was holding what looked like a gigantic key to her that had a gold handle and a silver blade.

He was facing away from her and he said something that she couldn't understand.

"What?" She asked him.

Then he turned around, and his key dissipated, to face Aura with his amazingly blue eyes. He smiled and bent down to his knees. "I had asked you if you were okay." He stated.

She sat up. "Yeah I'm okay." She said.

"That's good to know." He stood up.

"Wait! What about Hayner, Pence, and Olette?!" Auralei asked him.

"They're alright, I made sure of it. They're my friends too." Then he offered Aura his hand. She took it and she was pulled up from the ground.

Then the little black, ant-looking creatures circled around them and the boy and Auralei stood back to back. His key reappeared.

"Run now!" He yelled.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't have you take on all of these things at once." Auralei said to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him smirk.

"Okay, if you insist." He said and he sliced a the head of one of the creatures that just jumped at him.

So there they stood for a couple minute slicing and, in Aura's case, kicking the creatures.

Then after all of the puny little guys were defeated Sora (yes it's Sora) and Aura relaxed for a moment when a hand of a huge monster swiped Sora across the ground and into a big rock, and he dropped his key blade were he used to stand.

Aura looked at Sora's condition and decided it was alright to pick up his key.

Sora watched in amazement as Aura swung at the monsters with his key blade. NO ONE WAS ABLE TO USE HIS KEYBLADE EXCEPT THOSE WHO WERE CONNECTED TO HIM, for example Roxas.

Aura was confounded at how the boy was able to wield this large unlocking device as a weapon. To her, at this moment, it was abnormal to be holding a gigantic key. But soon she found her rhythm in swinging it and was able to take out 10 enemies with each single slash.

But then the dark beings started to multiply exponentially, without comprehension. They gathered up around her and began to form this gigantic wave that came crashing down on her.

Sora watched in pure shock. She was able to wield this weapon like it was her own. But then the real terror in him was realized. With that amount of Heartless that toppled on top of her, that amount of darkness, she might actually die.

He watched as slowly the Heartless began compacting, most likely crushing the poor girl. She just happened to be an innocent bystander and now he was responsible for her death. _**If only I was a bit stronger**_He thought, _**I might happen been able to protect her.**_ He watched helplessly from his spots on the ground.

Then something weird happened. The Heartless wave started expanding and light filtered through the gaps between each Heartless. Sora watched as the light started to tear the Heartless to shreds. They were decimated. And the source of this power seemed to be emanating from the girl.

Swirls of black and white came from her figure and were eliminating the Heartless. Finally when all of them were defeated, the strange swirls stopped and then the girl dropped the key blade and fell to the ground unconscious. Sora got to his feet at the same time Riku came bounding up the hill.

"Sora! What happened? I saw this gigantic light and---"

"It was her!" Sora yelled, freaking out and interrupting Riku. "It was all her. She was able to use my key blade and everything. She created that light and decimated all the heartless in the area!"

"Sora, calm down!" Riku ordered him.

Sora paced a couple steps and then looked back at Riku. "Well, how do you do that when you think you're going to be responsible for the loss of someone's life and then she just………KABOOOOOOOOMS!!" He makes a gigantic exploding motion with his hands.

"Sora, just calm down." Riku said in a soothing voice. Sora began pacing with his hands behind his head taking deep breaths. After a minute he took this deep breath and then exhaled, his arms came down to his sides and he walked back to Riku.

"Better?" Riku asked.

"Much." stated Sora. "So, umm, what are we going to do with her?" He said gesturing to her body.

"Well," Riku began. "If she contains that much power as you say, then I think that we should take her in to see Mickey and Merlin."

"Good idea." Sora said and he went over picked up his key blade and then it dissipated, then he went to pick up the girl. He walked, with Riku at his side, with her cradled to his chest all the way out of Twilight Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aura lei's muscle ached actually enough to awake her this time. She opened her eyes to see that she was floating in the middle of a horizontal tube a few feet off of the floor in the middle of a technologically adorned, meaning filled with computers and other large, and helpful machines, room that she did not recognize or recall from her memories.

And the worse part was she was now was in a spaghetti strap white dress that came down, barely, to her mid-thigh. And she didn't remember changing into it.

Naturally, she panicked a little, but was immediately calm. She didn't want to alert anyone or anything. Gently she tapped on the glass of her compartment and after a while she was able to find the door and wedge it open quietly. Aura then jumped to the floor silent as a feather. She stealthily snuck through the room to a tiny hall, and followed the hall to a circular room that seemed like a study.

The room had a desk, four or five book cases, a couch, and a bunch of papers scattered across the desk. It had a very quaint feel to it, until Auralei noticed the brown-haired boy sleeping on the couch using her clothes as a pillow. Apparently whoever they were thought that she wouldn't be able to leave with out her clothes. She knew that if she had to she'd be able to leave her clothes, but in this situation, she thought that she'd be able to retrieve them without waking the boy up.

Auralei stalked up quietly, and sat on the couch beside him, just barely resting on it, most of her weight was centered on her legs, in case she needed a quick get away. She gently lifted his head up with one hand and grabbed her clothes with the other and snatched a pillow at the end of the couch and set it behind his head before she put his head down. He seemed to act as thought nothing had happened, and he looked so innocent while he was sleeping. I mean well, come on, almost everyone does. But he looked so much more peaceful and serene, it was awkward, especially since she met him while apparently he was battling some evil force that she got entwined in, and Aura didn't even know his name.

Auralei was about to get up when the boy turned over and put his arm around her waist. She froze. Aura thought that he had woken up, but he was still asleep. She carefully and slowly removed his arm from her waist and set it loosely hang over the edge of the couch. Aura grabbed her clothes and then ran for the door.

Then something horrible happened, she tripped over her own feet, crashing over an end table. This woke the boy up. They locked eyes for a moment his blue eyes with hers, and as he assessed the situation, his eyes got wider and wider. And as soon as he got out of his bed, she was already on her feet and out of the door at the other end of the room.

And of course he chased her and he'd occasionally yell for help. They were running through these tacky cream colored walled, with semi-elegant white stripes, hallway that had scraps of metal as the floor. She turned left , then right, then left, right, left, left, right, left, right, and then a final left turn to get to a stairwell.

But when Aura was about to climb it, a platinum haired guy with aqua-green eyes, wearing, was a the bottom of the stairwell and paused looking curiously at her up and down. Then the other boy came around the corner and yelled, "Stop her!"

The platinum-haired boy tries to grab her but she ducked and slid between his legs and started running up the stairs, and the two men followed her.

Finally the stairs ended and she was outside, with the other two closely behind her. She was on the side of a cliff on a metal platform that connected to stairs that led to this big gigantic metal circle, that almost looked like a sparring ring. Aura ran quickly up the stairs to the sparing ring, or whatever it was. Then out of the stairwell came the two guys.

Auralei got halfway into the circle, hoping to get to the rock path on the other side before the guys got to her but she was too late, they had already caught up with her. She turned around to face them.

"What do you want?!" Throwing her clothes to the side. She was breathing heavily and she felt as if she would explode at any second.

"Take it easy." Sora said to the girl.

"Where am I?!" She questioned frantically.

Riku and Sora saw Leon was by, obviously behind the girl so that she wasn't able to see him, and they waved their arms at him. It caught his attention. Riku pointed at Leon and then turned to Sora and fake-conked him on the head and then pointed at the girl.

"What are you guys doing?!" She asked them. "Answer me!"

Leon advanced toward her with his sword drawn.

Auralei thought those two were crazy. First they chase after her like crazy lunatics and now this?

But then she sensed another person right behind her ready to strike.

She quickly turned around and stuck her hands out to protect herself. Then there was a bright light.

The light cleared and Sora was amazed. The butt end of Leon's gun blade clashed against a Keyblade. The girl's Keyblade. The Keyblade seemed to be made of a type of crystal, or diamond, but it looked exactly like Sora's. The handle, the blade, even the little chain at the end, all of it was made out of crystal. And the charm at the chain was a crystal that made a heart and in the heart was the same crown shape Sora had on his chain around his neck except half of the crown was silver and the other half was gold.

Sora gawked at her in pure amazement.

She forcibly pushed Leon away to the side and ran to the rock path, with her Keyblade in hand.

They apparently were trying to kill her. Auralei walked fast but made sure not to trip. The other two guys with the new one behind them were still following her. She finally made into some building populated, but every twist and turn she'd make, they would follow. But then after one corner they disappeared. It was odd. She turned around and stood still with the gigantic key still in her hand. She was still not sure how she got it or how freakishly it appeared in her hands, but she wielded it and now was able to more accurately defend herself, with her experience with the brown-haired boy's.

Aura tensed. The little hairs on the back of her neck were sticking up. And suddenly in such a blur, the platinum guy came rushing at her with his Keyblade drawn. Quickly, as if on instinct, she defended herself and was able to disarm his and grab his Keyblade in the process. He looked at her surprised, but impressed.

This scared her and she ran down the road.

Sora came up behind Riku and slapped him on the head.  
"What are you doing?!" He questioned him. "We are supposed to disarm her, not give her more weapons!"

Riku just looked at him and rolled his eyes. "It's okay spaz, I'll just call my Keyblade back." He said matter-of-factly. He geld out his hand and waited a few seconds. When it didn't come back he looked shocked.

Sora slapped him on the back of the head again. "If she was able to use my Keyblade, why do you think yours is any different?"

Riku shrugged and they all again started after her.

She ran as far as her legs could carry her. They boys came right back up behind her. She backed into a corner between a wall and a building and she threw both Keyblades at their feet. Aura then curled up into a ball and sat huddled as close to the wall as she was going to get. "Go ahead." Auralei started. "Do whatever you guys wanted to do to me."

Sora, Riku, and even Leon wasn't ready for this response. Riku quickly picked up his Keyblade and tried to grab the girls, but in reappeared again in her hands.

Then King Mickey, in his black robe, came out of Merlin's lab (which coincidentally is the building that made the corner with the wall that Aura was sitting in). He ran and stood in front of the girl.

She suddenly stood up with her Keyblade and stood closer to the wall still.

"That's enough, guys." Mickey said. "You have proven yourselves."

Sora and Riku looked at Mickey like he was crazy. Leon knew this didn't include him because he was involved in the incident by accident.

"So this was all just a test for us?" Riku asked shocked.

"No, on the contrary," said Mickey shaking his head and wagging his finger, back and forth. "This is a test for her." He said gesturing to the girl. "And she passed." Mickey turned around to her and held out his hand. "Miss, will you come with me please. We won't hurt you and everything will be explained."

Auralei remembered how the mouse had protected her so she took his hand. It was the only thing to do, she thought, at this moment in time. She was led into the building the mouse\came out of, and all the guys followed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll have another Chapter up, hopefully relatively soon! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
